


I Believe

by chicafrom3



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: over_look, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicafrom3/pseuds/chicafrom3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinjin finds out about what happened to Flight 815.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> over_look table/theme name & number: I, 1 - Faith

Sinjin was halfway through the guitar riff in the middle of a song whose name he couldn't remember. "Love Hurts", maybe, or "Victim of Love", or maybe it was "Abused By Whatshername"; screw it, Brian Tyler couldn't write decent lyrics to save his life, and all his song names were interchangeable, but it paid and Sinjin was past caring.

In any case, he was halfway through the riff when he saw Zap standing on the other side of the glass partition, sans headphones and with an uncharacteristically worried expression. Which was odd. Because Zap wasn't teching for Lightstyx. Zap thought Lightstyx was a terrible band that was never going to go anywhere, which was probably true. So what was he doing here?

When Brian was finally content with a take of the song, Sinjin headed out to the soundboard to talk to Zap.

His old friend met him with a grim look. "You might want to put your guitar down."

Sinjin blinked and put his guitar down. "What is it?"

"It's Charlie."

"What about him?" A thought occurred to him and he grinned. "He didn't actually talk Liam into the reunion tour, did he?"

"No, Liam said no."

"Ah, well, we figured as much. So what is it, then?"

"It's Charlie's plane." Zap's voice caught for a second. "It went down. They're looking for survivors…or any wreckage at all…but…they're not hopeful."

Sinjin stared at him for several long seconds. "You're joking…right?"

Zap shook his head.

"Julian, tell Adam that you're joking."

"I'm not joking."

Another long stare. Then Sinjin's brain kicked in and he reasoned, "Maybe Charlie missed his flight. You know how he's always late for everything."

"The airline confirmed it. He was on the plane."

"He wasn't on the plane."

"Sinjin—"

" _He wasn't on the fucking plane._ "

Zap looked at him steadily and Sinjin swallowed. His knees felt weak. "Does Pat know?"

"Yeah, I already talked to him. He's going to try to fly down to Sydney to see Liam."

"Can you get me on a flight down there?"

Zap nodded. Then added, "He might have survived. We don't know…they might find survivors."

"It doesn't feel like he's dead." The word _dead_ tasted wrong and dirty. "I mean we'd know if he was dead, right?"

That just got a shrug. Zap looked a little bit dead himself. "I'll get you that plane ticket."

"Yeah." And then he hugged Zap, hard.

When he let go, the two men stood awkwardly for a moment. Then Zap broke the silence with, "Charlie's Fender is in my flat."

Sinjin couldn't come up with anything to say to that except "Oh."

"I'm gonna give it back to him. Remember that, okay, Adam?" Zap only ever called him _Adam_ when he was really damn serious. Or really damn pissed. "I'm going to give Charlie his guitar back."

"Sodding right you are, or he'll take your head off when he gets back."

Zap laughed weakly, and then he was gone, and Sinjin was left wondering when the world had turned upside down, and why the hell it would be Charlie who suffered for it.


End file.
